


Дерзкие

by Tatrien (Taera)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Human Experimentation, Non-Graphic Violence, Original Character(s), Space Husbands, Tarsus IV, augmented humans - Freeform, but they don't know it yet, poor children
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 14:26:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8211808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taera/pseuds/Tatrien
Summary: Специальный отряд, созданный исключительно для войны. Над ними, сиротами, провели страшные опыты. Во благо Федерации. Им искусственно ввели преданность, в колбе взрастили необходимые качества.Решительность, лидерство, беспощадность, умение быстро ориентироваться в ситуации. А главное — их научили убивать. Но они другой жизни не знали. Нет, от другой жизни у них остались лишь имена да номер в отряде. Никаких фамилий. Никаких воспоминаний. Джим, Второй. Спок, Третий. Леонард, Седьмой.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Причесано и вылизано для варп-фактора 1.  
> Беты: Duches, Оруга
> 
> Может быть (только может быть), я когда-нибудь сяду и напишу продолжение. Наметки сюжета все же есть, не хватает только вдохновения.

Это была простая жизнь, сладкая жизнь, жизнь солдата. Джим умел командовать, но позволял Орлу — который даже своего имени не помнил — вести их маленькую армию. Потому что Джим видел в глазах Орла безумие, видел, что если он оспорит власть этого человека, то его пристрелят и глазом не моргнув.

Простая жизнь — выполняй приказы, прикрывай напарника, захватывай цели, убивай противника. Что может быть лучше, что может изменить эту идиллию? Ведь Джим даже не думал о том, что может быть по-другому… он и не хотел другой жизни. Потому что у него был лучший напарник из всех возможных. Спок среди них был самым необычным — никто не знал, почему, но у него были острые уши и изогнутые брови. И он был сильнее их всех, и истекал зелёной кровью. А ещё Джим никогда не видел, чтобы его любимый напарник вышел из себя, заорал вместе со всеми, когда они отвоёвывали очередную точку, когда бежали в самоубийственную лобовую атаку. Нет, Спок был всегда сдержан, спокоен. Джим его за это очень ценил — он, вообще-то, считал себя самым счастливым в их маленькой армии. Потому что у него был Спок. Который понимал с полуслова… чёрт, с полувзгляда! Который словно читал его мысли, и порой не надо было ничего объяснять, стоило просто коснуться кончиками пальцев его щеки, и Спок кивал, понимал его задумку. При необходимости её корректировал.

Сладкая жизнь.

Потом Орёл совсем двинулся умом. Приказал им вырезать всех Медиков — соседнюю армию, в которой осталось всего человек десять, не больше. Но все они прекрасно знали, что Медики больше полагались на ловушки, все они знали, что соваться на их основную базу — значит почти наверняка распрощаться с жизнью.

— Ты будешь  делать, что я приказываю, Второй, или сдохнешь! — прорычал Орёл, прижав его к стене и приставив нож к горлу, когда Джим попытался образумить командира.

Которого Спок взял на мушку в тот самый миг, когда тот бросился хватать Джима. На Спока нацелились все остальные стволы армии — неужели Орлу так сложно было за всё это время придумать им название? — и только поэтому ни Джим, ни Спок не привели в исполнение свой безумный план, который они молча вынашивали последние полгода.

Они вместе с остальными пошли в атаку. У них не было выбора. Либо победа, либо смерть.

Это был первый раз, когда они встретились с Леонардом. Он лежал на бетонной крошке в разрушенном здании, истекал кровью, отчаянно сжимая челюсти, чтобы не застонать, но по его перекошенному лицу ручьём тёк пот и было видно, что его мучает ужасная боль. Однако Джим его не добил. Было что-то такое в этих мутных карих глазах, в закушенной губе, в растрёпанных волосах… что-то до боли знакомое. Что-то до боли необходимое.

Потому вместо того, чтобы пустить врагу пулю в лоб, Джим подбежал к нему, упал на колени, пригладил растрёпанные волосы, судорожно соображая, что же делать, как спасти этого Медика. Синяя нашивка на левом кармашке поношенного комбинезона с головой выдавала принадлежность раненного. А потом Спок мягко опустился рядом на колени, приложил кончики пальцев к правой стороне лица умирающего — да, Джим видел, что если ничего не сделать, причём срочно, то Медик умрёт, — и на несколько секунд неподвижно замер с прикрытыми глазами.

— Пуля попала ему в поясницу. Застряла в позвоночнике. Если я смогу провести операцию и если у него регенерация такая же, как у тебя, то он выживет, — ровно произнёс Спок, отстраняясь. Он всегда был такой — холодный и отстранённый, хотя Джим знал, что под этой маской равнодушия скрывался настоящий океан глубоких и ярких эмоций, знал, потому что мог в любой момент коснуться лица Спока, своего Второго, и самолично всё это ощутить.

Но сейчас он просто молча кивнул, потому что знал — Спок не врёт. Никогда. Не ему.

Им нужно было найти инструменты и оборудование…

— Там, — Спок кивком головы указал на неприметную металлическую дверь в дальнем конце — ангара? — куда они изначально и направлялись. — Охраны нет, все сосредоточены на защите базы от нашей армии.

— Тогда несём.

— Разумеется.

Так непривычно было закидывать винтовку за спину, зная, что где-то в десятке метров шло сражение не на жизнь, а на смерть, и что ты сам мог в любой момент схватить шальную пулю — вот как этот бедняга, потерявший сознание сразу после того, как Спок прекратил копаться у него в мозгах. Бессознательное состояние Медика оказалось очень кстати, поскольку носилок не было, и несли они его не то чтобы очень аккуратно. С ранеными у них не привыкли нянчиться.

Операционная оказалась небольшой комнатой, застеленной прозрачной плёнкой, роль стола выполнял отполированный до блеска лист металла, приваренный к грубо сделанному каркасу. На скособоченной тумбочке рядом были аккуратно разложены инструменты, тоже затянутые плёнкой. В углу из стены торчал кран, из которого капала вода. Под потолком качалось несколько лампочек, к которым были прицеплены металлические конусы, но что было ещё более поразительно — тут было и электричество! Так что операционный стол оказался очень ярко освещён.

Джим присвистнул — это самое высокотехнологичное помещение, какое он видел за всю свою жизнь. Ни у их армии, ни у тех, чьи базы они захватывали, не было специально оборудованной операционной.

Они сгрузили Медика на стол раной вверх, потом, не говоря друг другу ни слова, каждый занялся своей частью работы, словно специально это обсуждали — Спок принялся готовить умирающего к операции, Джим отправился искать ведро для воды и тряпки.

Ведро он нашёл, а вот с тряпками не так повезло, так что на подушку пришлось пустить собственную рубашку Медика. Ещё, после недолгого взгляда, Спок сказал Джиму подсунуть  Медику одежду и под поясницу. Потом они с помощью зажигалки продезинфицировали инструменты, и Спок принялся за работу. Джим мог лишь стоять на страже и разглядывать широкую спину найденного солдата, считать выступающие позвонки, бледные шрамы, смотреть, как работают измазанные кровью ловкие пальцы Спока, которые, казалось, танцевали причудливый танец, партнёром в котором был нож, которым тот резал, или щипцы, которыми он доставал пулю. Время от времени Джим по просьбе Второго мыл ножи и вновь их прокаливал, но в конце концов они закончили. Оставалось только ждать.

— Нам нельзя возвращаться, — они уже двадцать минут сидели на стоящих у стены ящиках, когда Джим наконец озвучил то, что они оба и так прекрасно понимали. Но перестрелка прекратилась, и тишина давила на уши, потому Спок не стал указывать на очевидную бесполезность озвученного комментария. Ему тоже хотелось заполнить пустоту, которая была общей для них двоих.

— Нельзя. Орёл нас убьёт, как только увидит.

— Значит мы создадим свою армию. Армию Дерзких, и убьём их всех, — устало, но от этого не менее горячо произнёс Джим.

Спок смотрел на него долго, абсолютно нечитаемым взглядом своих тёмных глаз. Джим уже по привычке прикоснулся кончиками пальцев к его щеке, чтобы ощутить в слабом электрическом разряде всю бурю бушевавших внутри его напарника эмоций. Восхищение. Преданность. Безоговорочное доверие. Желание идти хоть на край света. Всё то, что Джим и сам испытывал, глядя сейчас на Спока. Тот был бледный, на лбу смешная клякса от пороха, на подбородке царапина и небольшая тёмная вмятинка — настолько часто он крепко сжимал винтовку, целясь пристально и аккуратно.

— Джим…

Он тепло улыбнулся, открыл уже рот, чтобы ответить, но в этот момент со стола раздался раздражённый стон:

— Мать вашу, куда я попал, почему вы меня не прикончили?

Джим засмеялся, ещё раз провёл по щеке Спока кончиками пальцев, успокаивая, и встал с ящика.

— Ты попал в армию Дерзких. Я Джим, её командир, это Спок, Второй, — он подошёл к Медику, который уже аккуратно сел, и, хмурясь, ощупывал поясницу. Потом Джим прихватил тряпки, ранее бывшие его рубашкой, макнул в ведро и принялся отмывать кровь, не обращая внимания на странный взгляд спасённого.  — А не прикончили, потому что ты нам нужен.

— Ой ли? — Ме… нет, Третий насмешливо изогнул бровь. Смотрелось это довольно странно вместе с его неизменной хмуростью. От беззащитности, плескавшейся в его карих глазах, когда он лежал и умирал на щебне, больше не осталось и следа — её полностью заглушил сарказм и едкое отношение к миру. — Леонард. Никогда о Дерзких не слышал, сколько вас?

Джим широко улыбнулся своей самой ослепительной улыбкой — ему почему-то было очень весело, всё его естество дрожало от восторга и предвкушения — отложил тряпку, вытер об себя мокрые ладони и ответил:

— Теперь трое.

Леонард комично распахнул глаза от шока, после чего закрыл лицо руками, бубня:

— Блядь, угораздило же меня задолжать двум ополоумевшим придуркам…

— Джим, сюда идут. Нам пора, — слух Спока был намного лучшего его собственного, потому Джим безоговорочно верил, даже если сам ничего не слышал.

— Лео, отсюда есть выход кроме той двери?

Третий резко переключился на деловой лад.

— В той стене, — он махнул налево, где у стены в ряд были составлены разномастные шкафчики, — есть небольшой лаз, который ведёт во внутренние помещения. Там, если ваши орлы ещё не успели обойти все наши гостинцы — а они не успели, уверяю вас — мы сможем запастись припасами и патронами. Я вас выведу. Но дальше уже вести будешь ты, Джим.

— Окей.

За шкафами и плёнкой действительно был лаз, в который они едва влезли на четвереньках. Тут воняло пылью, землёй и мокрым бетоном, но зато они убрались из операционной. Леонард шёл последним и как-то умудрился вернуть шкафы на место и даже заклеить плёнку.

Внутри база медиков была очень чистой — по сравнению с остальными, разумеется — даже виднелись следы ремонта. Клякса штукатурки тут, приколоченные доски там, подметённый пол. Видя всё это, Джим с некоторым отвращением вспомнил полуразрушенный свинарник, в котором Орёл заставлял их жить, причём каждый убирался только там, где хотел. Он даже почти пожалел, что не был одним из Медиков, но Спок молча легонько сжал его плечо, пристально глядя в глаза.

— Да, Спок, — улыбнувшись, тихо ответил Джим. — На нашей базе тоже будет чисто.

Припасов было мало. По сути, они быстро пробежались по всей базе, по всем пяти разным хранилищам, хватали всё, что не так лежало, и всё равно могли всё это унести на себе. Особенно Спок обрадовался, когда они нашли пачку батареек, аккумулятор, провода и инструменты. Пока они вдвоём рассовывали по мешкам электроприборы разной степени разобранности, Третий успел сгонять в жилые помещения и принести несколько мешков с одеждой, парочку зеркал, щербатую посуду — всё то, что им несомненно понадобится. Консервов они нашли всего пару банок — теперь Джим понимал, почему Леонард так исхудал. Зато воды было полно, чем они и воспользовались, пока могли — набрали все найденные бутылки и фляги.

Потом Третий увёл их через подземный ход, попутно с горьким смешком дёрнув какой-то рычаг, после чего у них за спиной раздался скрежет, визг, грохот — а потом и человеческие крики.

— Будут знать, как связываться с Медиками. Они и после собственной смерти могут отправить вас на тот свет, подонки.

Нагруженные сумками и мешками, Джим со Споком переглянулись.

— Теперь мы — Дерзкие, — спокойно произнёс Второй. — Мы ведём войну со всеми, кто против нас, мы принимаем тех, кто этого просит, мы убиваем лишь при необходимости. Мы — Дерзкие, мы бросаем вызов самой смерти.

— Да. Мне нравится. Давайте же создадим такую армию, какой эта дыра ещё не видела, — хрипло рассмеялся Леонард.

Через месяц они хорошо окопались в найденном бункере. Через полгода их уже было пятнадцать. Через год они стали главными врагами остальных армий. Ещё через месяц в их дыре не осталось никого, кроме армии Дерзких, которая к этому моменту насчитывала пятьдесят четыре человека, шестеро из которых были медиками-врачами, десятеро отвечало за поддержание оборонных систем в рабочем состоянии, а трое самых смышлёных и Спок в свободное время занимались изобретательством.

Жизнь сделала новый поворот. Они больше не были солдатами. Они были братьями, движимыми жаждой жить. Они дерзко бросали вызов окружающему миру, подчиняли его себе. За несколько месяцев они смогли сделать настоящий рай, теперь, когда абсолютно все контейнеры с поставками принадлежали им одним, всем всего хватало, и оставалось про запас.

Потом прилетел Звёздный Флот.

Рядовой-дозорный прибежал весь взбудораженный, рассказывал о мужчинах и женщинах в необычной гладкой форме ярких цветов, почти без оружия, появившихся прямо из воздуха. Пока Джим пытался его утихомирить и добиться внятного объяснения, на дальних подступах к базе началось беспокойство.

Сделав верный вывод, Джим бросил всё и помчался туда.

— Кто здесь главный? — громко спросил необычайно тёмный, почти чёрный мужчина, с поднятыми руками стоя прямо посреди улицы в десятке метров от входа на базу.

Был он одет в ярко-жёлтую необычную рубашку, а за его спиной стояли двое мужчин в красных рубашках и одна женщина в синем… костюме, открывающем ноги с середины бедра. В руках женщина держала маленькую коробочку, с первого взгляда на оружие не похожую, но Джим не хотел рисковать. Он не знал этих людей, а чужакам Первый не доверял.

Прихватив у караульного автоматическую винтовку, Джим небрежно перекинул ремень через плечо и, придерживая оружие правой рукой, готовый в любой момент пустить широкую очередь, неспешным шагом вышел на улицу навстречу чёрному мужчине. Хоть он и знал, что все его люди держат чужаков на мушке, но этим чужакам надо было показать, что он и сам вооружён, что с ним шутки плохи. А как это лучше сделать, как не продемонстрировав силу и готовность без колебаний её применить?

— Я главный. А вы кто такие? — громко ответил Джим.

— Мы пришли с миром и хотим вам помочь.

— С чего вы взяли, что нам нужна чья-то помощь?

— Потому что группа наших учёных обрекла вас на такую ужасную участь.

Стараясь не закрывать своим людям линию обстрела, Джим подошёл к чужакам поближе. Женщина продолжала держать свою коробочку в руках, и это начинало раздражать.

— Ты, — он ткнул в неё дулом винтовки, — убери свой прибор.

Прежде чем повиноваться, женщина посмотрела на чёрного человека. Да, теперь видно, что чёрный действительно у них главный.

— Ты так и не ответил на вопрос. Кто. Вы. Такие?

— Коммандер Джордж Салазар, старпом на звездолёте Феникс, это Клавдия Кейси, Бенджамин Круа и Виктор Скалин, — представил всех своих Джордж. — Мы — офицеры Звёздного Флота Федерации, храним покой в исследованных частях галактики и исследуем неизведанное. А вы…

— Джим, Первый в армии Дерзких, единственной оставшейся армии в этой дыре, — он кивком указал на окружающие их полуразрушенные здания. — Зачем вы пришли?

— Мы можем поговорить в более… уединённом месте?

— Нет. От своих людей у меня нет секретов. Кроме нас с вами тут всё равно больше никого нет. Говори, Джордж Салазар.

— Просто Салазар, пожалуйста. Как я уже сказал, недавно раскрылось, что один из научных отделов Звёздного Флота проводил ужасный эксперимент. Причём проводил его уже шестой год подряд. В ходе этого эксперимента было похищено триста одиннадцать детей в возрасте от пяти до двенадцати лет, большая часть из которых были сиротами. До этого момента они либо считались умершими в несчастных случаях, либо пропавшими без вести. Потом, над детьми были проведены генные манипуляции, из записей нам стало известно, что двести пятьдесят шесть детей выжило, но потеряло память. И вот… мы нашли вас.

— Вы нам не нужны.

— Джим, неужели… — чёрный шагнул было к нему, но Джим отработанным до автоматизма движением сделал шаг назад и вскинул винтовку. Мужчины в красных рубашках тоже направили на него свои странные пистолеты, женщина просто укрылась за их спинами. И опять достала свой раздражающий прибор. — Спокойно. Эта земля достаточно напилась крови, уверен, больше смертей нам не нужно. Ведь так, Джим?

Что-то в той части его разума, где в последнее время постоянно обитал Спок, напряглось, и Джим понял, что его напарник быстро к нему направляется.

— Шаг назад, Джордж Салазар… — угрожающе начал Джим.

— Шаг назад, или я всажу вам пулю в лоб, — с той же интонацией закончил Спок, широкими мягкими шагами приближаясь к их тёплой компании, держа всех на прицеле своей модифицированной винтовки.

Реакция чужаков была весьма любопытна — они все оказались шокированы видом его напарника, более того, Клавдия, уже совершенно не стесняясь, направила на Второго свой прибор. Ей это сошло с рук только потому, что Салазар и охранники отступили, краснорубашечники ещё и опустили оружие.

— Коммандер, он наполовину вулканец! — тихо воскликнула женщина, чуть ли не носом вперившись в экран своего приборчика.

Эти слова заставили Джима пересмотреть свою стратегию. Вполне возможно, что этот… Звёздный Флот будет для них весьма выгодным союзником.

— Юноша… — Джордж Салазар со странным выражением лица смотрел на напарника Джима. — Как вас зовут?

— Спок, Второй в армии Дерзких.

— Мы вас нашли, боже, мы вас нашли… — Клавдия опёрлась об одного из охранников, не в силах стоять самостоятельно. — _Мы вас нашли_ …

Джим и Спок лишь переглянулись.

Похоже, сегодня они действительно никого убивать не будут.

Следующая неделя оказалась настоящим дурдомом. Мало того, что база прямо-таки кишела персоналом Звёздного Флота, так Дерзким ещё и выдали просто огромное количество новой информации. Космос. Федерация. Земляне. Вулканцы. Каждого осмотрел медик… доктор, как Салазар его назвал, у каждого взял образец крови.

Каждому назвал его настоящий возраст и фамилию.

Джеймс, Кирк, шестнадцать лет, человек. Спок, С’Чнн Т’Гай, девятнадцать земных лет, получеловек-полувулканец. Леонард, Маккой, девятнадцать лет, человек. И у каждого из них троих, как оказалось, была семья. У Джима — мать служила в Звёздном Флоте, старший брат был учёным. У Спока — целый клан на Вулкане, отец дипломат, мать-землянка. У Леонарда — большая семья в Джорджии.

Салазар предложил их всех забрать. Сказал, им всем найдётся место в Федерации, невзирая на то, что с ними совершили. Сказал, что их умения и навыки можно применять во благо.

Джим думал, половина его армии тут же воспользуется случаем — он ведь слышал, как они сетовали, что хотят большего. Но оказался приятно удивлён, когда Третий ему сообщил, что никто из Дерзких и шагу не ступит в сторону Звёздного Флота, если Джим этого не захочет. Но он чувствовал, как сильно Спок жаждет новых знаний, как жадно поглощает всё то, что ему удаётся узнать у офицеров. И даже если Джим был готов — хотел даже — прожить тихую жизнь, отстраивая их дыру, которая стала домом, он не мог сделать такого с остальными.

Они выжили. Они победили. Они могут двигаться дальше. Они должны жить дальше, постигать новые горизонты и осваивать новое. Пятьдесят четыре из двухсот пятидесяти шести — неплохой результат, когда учиться приходилось на собственных ошибках, которые зачастую оканчивались смертью.

Память им не вернули, но предоставили все условия для обучения. Их всех без исключения записали на спецкурс Академии Звёздного Флота, где учили не столько высшим дисциплинам, сколько просто жить в чуждом для них нормальном мире. Половина, может, даже больше, сразу отсеялась после нескольких регулярных сеансов с психологами. Самые проблемные, те, кто вызывал у Джима больше всего беспокойства, потому что наслаждались убийствами, любили жестокость и так и не смогли приспособиться к той жизни, которую он им предоставил с исчезновением вражеских армий. Хоть он и нёс за них ответственность, но не мог не понимать, что в мире Федерации этим израненным детям не место.

Спустя две недели их пребывания в Академии, вечером после занятий и тренировок, когда Джим и Спок с удобством устроились на кушетке, переплетясь конечностями, и опрашивали друг друга по разным дисциплинам — им больше всего нравилось узнавать новое и делиться этим друг с другом, объясняя как можно подробнее и понятнее — внезапно интерком оповестил, что у них посетитель.

Это был не первый раз, когда к ним присоединялся усталый, но довольный Леонард, поэтому Джим, не глядя, пригласил гостя войти.

Первым напрягся Спок. Он никак не мог видеть посетителя, не мог знать, кто именно к ним пришёл, но Джим и сам почувствовал в разуме странное тянущее ощущение, а если почувствовал он — значит и Спок тоже.

— Спок, — незнакомый мужской голос.

Джим на автомате резко подскочил, поворачиваясь к чужаку лицом и принимая защитную стойку. Секунду спустя он себя одёрнул и из стойки вышел, но напряжение в теле осталось. Потому что у чужака, как и у Второго, были острые уши, шоколадные глаза и брови вразлёт.

— Вы кто такой? — хмуро и довольно резко спросил Джим, чувствуя, как Спок пытается совладать с новым необычным ощущением. Словно бы где-то вдалеке в разуме эхом забилось ещё одно сердце, едва слышно, но вполне ощутимо странным… потоком осознания и самой жизни.

Когда Второй тоже встал, Джим обнадёживающе сжал его горячую ладонь в своей, передавая по связи всю свою уверенность. Спок благодарно кивнул, потом испытующе посмотрел на гостя.

— Я твой отец, — совершенно неэмоциональным голосом произнёс тот, глядя только на сына. Глаза Спока удивлённо расширились. Джим и сам был удивлён — из того, что он успел узнать о вулканцах, те были очень закрытой расой, и скорее навсегда забудут о Споке, чем признают, что он действительно один из них. Не после того, через что он прошёл за шесть лет на Тарсусе.

Но вот же, перед ними стоит самый настоящий вулканец, холодный и отстранённо-вежливый.

— Я Сарек, сын Скона, сын Солкара, посол Вулкана на Земле. Было принято решение, что ты вернёшься в свой мир и продолжишь обучение вместе с остальными сыновьями Вулкана, как и подобает наследнику дома Сурака.

— Нет.

— Твой ответ основан на предположении, что этому человеку, Джеймсу Кирку, сыну Джорджа и Вайноны Кирк, будет запрещено отправиться с тобой.

— Именно, — еле заметно кивнул Спок, а Джим почувствовал странную теплоту, разливающуюся в груди.

— Данное решение приму я, когда проведу с тобой слияние.

Спок хотел отказаться, но Джим ему разумно напомнил, что это не могло быть страшнее того, что они и так делали бесчисленное количество раз. Именно поэтому Сарек, назвавшийся отцом Спока, сейчас касался правой стороны его лица кончиками пальцев, расположив их в определённых точках. Они проводили слияние. А Джим чувствовал его отголоски, словно по коже проводили тончайшей прохладной тканью. Может, это было потому, что он так и не отпустил руки напарника. Может, потому, что уже давно где-то глубоко в своём разуме постоянно его чувствовал, и даже бывало так, что им снились общие сны.

Главным было то, что Сарек признал, что ему, Джеймсу Кирку, тоже дозволено лететь на Вулкан. А потом к ним в комнату с шумом ввалился раздражённый Леонард и безапелляционно заявил, что он их, раздолбаев полоумных, одних никуда не отпустит. Когда же Сарек, явно шокированный наглостью Третьего, попытался выяснить, как тот вообще узнал о том, что те улетают, Леонард криво улыбнулся и, неопределённо пожав плечами, ответил, что «просто услышал».

Джиму оставалось только улыбаться. Похоже, Спок воспользовался появившейся тонкой ниточкой между ними и Третьим и всё тому показал. Математика тут несложная, любой мог догадаться.

Командование Звёздного Флота их отлёт тормозило как могло. Джим даже мог предположить почему — они же были ходячими успешными генными экспериментами, надо же было собрать как можно больше информации, зря они, что ли, каждые два дня должны были приходить к врачам на осмотр. Эти две с половиной недели, когда, с одной стороны, они должны были лететь на Вулкан, но поездка вечно откладывалась по совершенно разным причинам, а с другой — занимались по ещё более напряжённой программе, чем в первую неделю пребывания на Земле, прошли так быстро, что Джим замечал течение дней только по тому, сколько раз они с напарником, усталые, засыпали на диване, так и не распутавшись, из-за чего каждое утро встречало Джима то занемевшей рукой, то ногой.

Однажды у него вообще занемело всё ниже пояса, так он потом минут десять шипел, пока Спок разминал ему ноги, к которым вновь приливала кровь. И всё бы ничего, если бы как раз на эту ночь Третий не остался вместе с ними заниматься. Он потом весь день ходил и посмеивался.

Вещи давно собраны, на личные падды — закачаны терабайты учебных материалов. И наконец-то, _наконец-то_ они сидели в шаттле, готовые лететь на этот загадочный Вулкан, о котором в общественном доступе была только самая общая информация.

Скрытные ублюдки.

Сарек летел вместе с ними, и время от времени как-то странно косился на них троих, чуть ли не сидящих друг у друга на голове, настолько близко они собирались вокруг одного падда, вполголоса споря по какому-нибудь вопросу и намеренно игнорируя посла. Тот сразу дал понять, что общаться желает только по делу и предпочтёт, чтобы его не трогали.

Ну, или Джим так истолковал его холодное поведение, свойственное, кажется, всем остроухим. Хотя Спок с ним так себя никогда не вёл, зачастую первым проводя кончиками пальцев по виску, чтобы передать смех или любую другую сильную эмоцию. Джим помнил, когда Второй впервые таким образом прикоснулся к Леонарду. Тот тогда с воплями и ругательствами отскочил на противоположный конец комнаты, пока наконец не понял, что произошло. А теперь ничего, словно так и надо, когда по виску еле ощутимо проводят кончиками пальцев.

Несколько часов перелёта были проведены с пользой — Леонард вызубрил несколько десятков новых вирусов со всеми симптомами заражения, Джим и Спок ударными темпами постигали астрофизику, и к моменту прибытия на Вулкан уже могли общаться практически исключительно с помощью специфичных терминов, Сарек был почти доведён до нервного тика количеством прикосновений между ними троими.

Два дня им дали на привыкание к местным красотам и атмосфере — воздух оказался тоньше, чем на Земле, а гравитация сильнее, и Джим впервые, кажется, заметил, что его тело не невесомое. Потом их всех троих сопроводили в роскошный древний храм со множеством барельефов и статуй — так сильно отличающийся от всей практичной архитектуры Ши’Кара. Данную поездку объяснили тем, что матриарх Т’Пау хотела их увидеть. А ещё сказали, что слияние разумов было частью обряда принятия в род, поэтому, если Т’Пау этого пожелает, ей нельзя было отказывать.

Джим хотел возмутиться и запротестовать, но Спок его успокоил, через прикосновение передав чёткую мысль: « _Если это будет как с Сареком, то ничего страшного не произойдёт_ ».

Вот только это не было как с Сареком. Во-первых, Т’Пау излучала абсолютную беспощадность чистейшей и незамутнённой логики. Во-вторых, остальные члены верховного совета как-то странно на них смотрели. Не будь они вулканцами, Джим бы сказал, что видел в их лицах презрение и брезгливость. Но они же вулканцы, им не дозволено испытывать такие — да и вообще любые — эмоции.

— Спок, сын Сарека, сын Скона. Подойди, — после краткого приветствия холодно произнесла Т’Пау с режущим слух акцентом. Сразу было видно, что она не привыкла разговаривать на Стандартном.

Сжав напоследок ладонь Спока, Джим отпустил его и позволил пройти вперёд, к — трону? — на котором сидела Т’Пау. Н-да, вот вам и логичная раса. Да тут красовалось столько всего нелогичного, что сразу становилось видно — путь логики не был естественным для этой расы. Из барельефов и вообще общей строгости архитектуры Джим сделал предположение, что раньше вулканцы весьма воинственно прокладывали себе путь в светлое будущее. Вспоминая, как они со Споком выживали шесть лет, Джим почти не сомневался в своих выводах. А Т’Пау ему не нравилась. Было в ней холодное чувство превосходства, которое слишком неприятно резало по чувству собственного достоинства Джима. Всякий раз, как он смотрел на эту древнюю вулканку, ему хотелось рявкнуть, заставить её осознать, что он, чёрт возьми, достоин, и она не смеет снисходительно смотреть на него как на неразумное дитя. Он убивал, он выживал, он выполнял приказы, он командовал армией. Он заслужил уважение. И, если потребуется, он возьмёт своё силой. Потому что…

Холодный огонь пронзил его разум, словно дамбу прорвало и ледяная вода хлынула бешеным потоком, обжигая все попадающиеся ей на пути мысли. Вскрикнув, Джим схватился за голову, сжал её, пытаясь побороть ощущение, что она вот-вот взорвётся. Третий в мгновение ока подскочил к нему, приобнял за плечи, обеспокоенно заглянул в лицо.

— Джим, что с тобой? Джим?

— Больно… Лео, ты чувствуешь?.. как _больно_ … — откинув голову назад, Первый сосредоточился на этой боли. Он не раз был на пороге смерти, он знал, что значит плавиться от оглушительной боли и быть не в силах её ослабить.

Но сейчас он не умирал. Сейчас всего лишь древняя вулканка копалась в мозгах его напарника. И это Джиму _категорически не нравилось_. Не нравилось, как она бесцеремонно перебирала их воспоминания, как грубо проверяла установившуюся между ними связь, как пыталась её растянуть, закрыть, разорвать…

— Прекратите! — синхронно воскликнули они со Споком.

Когда навстречу ледяной воде Джим раздул жаркое пламя, Леонард отшатнулся — на его лице читалось удивление, а кончики пальцев правой ладони прижимались к виску.

Потом всё прекратилось так же быстро, как и началось.

— Перед лицом закона и традиций Вулкана, ты, Спок, сын Сарека, и ты, Джеймс Кирк, сын Джорджа и Вайноны, являетесь супругами, — словно вынося приговор, произнесла Т’Пау. Джим её начинал ненавидеть, хоть и немного завидовал настолько незамутнённой беспощадности. — А Леонард Маккой отныне считается вашим i’ki-sa-kai, духовным братом.

Что самое смешное, им так толком и не объяснили, что это такое — «супруги». Единственное, что Джим понял — так это что по значению «супруги» и «напарники» мало чем отличались. Ну и Третий, похоже, теперь уж точно никуда от них не денется, названный братом.

Похоже, жизнь у них намечалась более чем интересная, и даже с этими отмороженными вулканцами скучать не придется.


End file.
